Chronos
Chronos was Claymore No. 4 of Isley's generation and eventually became an Awakened Being. He was among the group of Awakened former single-digit warriors who gathered outside Rabona to witness the being whose power surpasses the Abyssal Ones.Claymore Manga Scene 128 Etymology "Chronos" is a translation of the Japanese "Kuronosu" (クロノス). "Chronos" is derived from the Greek Χρόνος, meaning "time." In Greek mythology, he is the god of the time. "Chronos" may also pertain to the personification of time in pre-Socratic philosophy. Appearance In his human form, Chronos appears to be a man with moderately long, black, wavy hair parted down the middle and sports a goatee. In his awakened form, Chronos appears as a large, muscular male humanoid with thick, tube-like tentacles connected with webbing where his hair would be. Personality Among the Awakened Beings who gathered around Rabona, Chronos is perhaps the most interactive, conversing with the warriors and Raki. He appears somewhat laid-back, though can be serious when the situation deems it necessary. He has also been shown to be patient, or at least more patient than Lars, and has confidence in his abilities. Abilities and Powers Chronos's abilities as a Claymore remain largely unknown, but it can be deduced that he held some power as he was ranked as a single-digit, only out-ranked by Dauf, Rigardo and Isley. In his Awakened form, he has been shown to possess considerable strength as he manages to significantly damage Cassandra's base body with a single punch. The tube-like tentacles on his head can be used for long-ranged attacks. Biography The Gathering at Rabona Little is known about him save that he was the fourth single-digit to Awaken, leading the Organization to arrange a meeting between Isley, Rigardo and Dauf, the top three warriors, on Vinci Hill.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 5 He survived several generations and was among the group of Awakened former single-digit warriors who gathered outside Rabona to witness the being whose power surpasses the Abyssal Ones. He also admitted to Miria that he was curious to see the faces of the warriors who have successfully destroyed the Organization. The Battle of Rabona Later, he is shown along with the other Awakened Beings to have realized that Cassandra has accelerated her movement speed. He was one of the Awakened Beings who survived a Destroyer-possessed Priscilla's initial onslaught, and then observed the claymores dispatch of the two Awakened Beings that were sent into Rabona during the attack.Claymore Manga Scene 131 He conversed with Raki about his relationship with Priscilla and present when Miria proposed an alliance against Priscilla and Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 132 The Hateful Enemy From afar, he and Lars observed two battles: the one between the Ghosts, aided by the female Awakened Beings, and Cassandra,Claymore Manga Scene 133 and another between a Destroyer-possessed Priscilla and the being whose Yoki resembled Riful's.Claymore Manga Scene 134 He explained how Priscilla managed to make the Destroyer take all the damage from the Riful-like being, allowing her to free herself from the parasitic being.Claymore Manga Scene 135 Eventually, he and Lars joined the battle against a Priscilla-controlled Cassandra. He called Europa out, forcing the single-digit to stop feigning death and join the battle. He aided the other four Awakened Beings to severely injure the Abyssal One, with Clare delivering the finishing blow.Claymore Manga Scene 137 Cassandra regains her true self and engages the Awakened Beings once more, demonstrating even greater mobility than when she was in a trance-like state while under Priscilla's control. Chronos's own attack misses the Abyssal One, much to his surprise. Cassandra attempts a counterattack, but Chronos manages to jump in time to evade the blow. After Europa's sudden departure towards Rabona, Chronos is among the four left standing against Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 138 Cassandra's Assault By the time Priscilla has ended her battle with the Riful-like being, only Chronos, Octavia and Lars remain. Cassandra, noting the similarities between her current situation and the circumstances surrounding her demise, goes for the offensive. Lars is quickly defeated, Cassandra's tentacles ripping him in half. At this point, the warriors decide to reinstate the original plan of luring Cassandra to Priscilla, which Octavia agrees to. Chronos, however, expresses his desire to take revenge for his friend's death himself, but Octavia scoffs, saying that he didn't have the power to pull it off. She added that Europa had the right idea when she escaped.Claymore Manga Scene 143 Attack on Priscilla and Assimilation Chronos and Octavia continue fighting Cassandra until they lure her to Priscilla, who is in the middle of a confrontation with the Ghosts. The three Awakened Beings immediately join in the fight, eventually leading to Clare and Raki dispatching Priscilla.Claymore Manga Scene 148 However, unknown to the group, Priscilla returns by attacking and devouring Cassandra, shortly making her presence known. Chronos attacks Priscilla and witnesses Octavia killed and assimilated by the latter. Shortly after, he is also torn to pieces by Priscilla and his body is consumed and assimilated. In his new form, Chronos becomes one of Priscilla's tentacles and begins attacking the Ghosts. Unlike Octavia, who is still capable of speech despite being assimilated into Priscilla's body, the tentacle bearing Chronos' likeness is a mere mindless extension, which only makes growling and grunting noises while attacking.Claymore Manga Scene 149 After Teresa, Awakened from within Clare, challenges the assimilated Cassandra and causes her to escape from Priscilla, Chronos appears to regain his conscious mind. He is ashamed at what he has become, saying that, at this rate, he would not be able to face Lars in the afterlife. Together with Octavia, the two assimilated Awakened Beings turn on and attack Priscilla. However, Priscilla quickly becomes agitated and destroys them both.Claymore Manga Scene 151 References it:Chronos es:Chronos de:Chronos Category:Males Category:Claymore Category:Single-digit Category:Awakened Being Category:Isley's generation Category:Veterans Category:Former Category:Deceased